My life is a teen movie
by LeaWe
Summary: Charles Xavier is an ordinary 17 year old boy. He does his homework, meets his friends in the mall and tries to survive at school.  But as the new one Erik Lensherr came to his school he puts his life out of order .
1. The New One

My life is a teen movie

Charles Xavier is an ordinary 17 year old boy. He does his homework, meets his friends in the mall and tries to survive at school.

But as the new one Erik Lensherr came to his school he puts his life out of order .

Chap1: The new one

It was a sunny day in june as Charles rode his bicycle to school.

He needed to hurry up because he was late.

Sometimes his little sister Raven played her tricks and jokes and today she turned off his alarm clock.

He was not a mindreader but he thought that she had done this for revenge.

Yesterday he had to play the babysitter.

Raven always hated it to be treated like a kid, but she was just 14 years old.

An obvious sweet and young girl with pretty brown eyes and long blond hair.

But Raven always tried to be and look older than she actually was.

As Charles wanted to send her to bed he caught her in the bathroom where she tried to dye her hair in a red coulour. Actually Charled did not care what his sister does with her body but he knew that his parents would care and they would blame him if their pretty little girl would look like a whore in the morning. So Charles forced her to sluice out the colour.

It was just an accident, but as she sluiced out the red her hair took on a intense pink colour.

"What have you done Charles?" she cried out and blamed him for her look.

"That's all your fault!" she shouted and smashed her bedroomdoor.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!" and Charles really felt a bit guilty.

And now Raven got her revenge. Charles was late, almost 30 minutes.

He knew that his teacher would be angry with him because he had to act like the perfect student.

Usually he was the perfect student. He was an ace in maths, science and literature.

He was always on time and he never forgot his homework.

The teachers loved him but they also wanted him to be a kind of idol for the other students.

Maybe that was the reason why Charles had just a couple of friends.

There was Scott, Jean, Ororo and Moira. And Scott was just one of his friends because he was Jeans boyfriend. He would have never talked to Charles if Jean was not one of his friends.

Because footballplayer usually treated him like a dog. In the class 9 they chained him at the tree in the playground and threw stones at him. And of course they blamed him when they were kept in after school. And everytime Charles crossed their way they bullied him.

Charles arrived the playground and parked his bicycle at a fence.

He run up the stairway and pushed his way through the classroom.

Nervous he knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Mister Xavier, what a pleasure that you grace us with your presence."

"I'm so sorry mister Sryker. I overslept," Charles answered "It will never happen again."

"I hope so Charles, but now turn around, leave the classroom and make your way to the principal." Mister Sryker smiled at him friendly.

"But mister Stryker-" he started but was cut off by his teachers voice.

"No Charles, no special treatments for a Xavier."

Charles searched for help in the eyes of Moira who sat at their desk but did not say a word.

He groaned, turned around and left the classroom.

Charles cursed Raven when he made his way upstairs.

"Stupid brat," he mumbled when he entered the principals room and forgot to knock on the door.

"Mister Xavier may I help you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I totally forgot to knock on."

Charles looked at the principal first but noticed someone else in the room.

There was a boy he did not knew. He was large, well-built, with almost blond hair and a pair of grey eyes that stared at Charles in interest.

"I noticed that," the principal said "But why are you here?"

"I was late and mister stryker send me to you."

Charles blushed under the boys sight and kept his own sight at the floor.

"That's a shame but I can see that you're ashamed already. Well usually I would punish you with a bit extra time at school in the afternoon but I know you're usually on time."

"Thank you mister Kelly I promise that it will never happen again."

Charles wanted to make his way out of the room but principal Kelly hold him back.

"But Charles I've a assignment for you instead of a punishment."

Charles turned around again and tried not to face the other boy.

He did not knew why this guy made him feel so uncomfortable.

"I think you've already noticed Mister Lensherr. He's new in West Chester and I would like you to show him the school. Show him a bit around and maybe you'll even become friends.

Wouldn't that be great?"

Charles just nodded.

"Brilliant. Well, mister Lensherr may I introduce you to your guide for the day.

Charles Xavier, one of the best students at school. Now both of you can leave."

Charles cursed Raven mentally as he stod with that Lensherr-guy in the corridor.

"Hi, I'm Erik," the boy said and hold out his hand.

Charles shook his hand and faced him again.

His eyes were friendly but remindet Charles of a cloudy sky before the rain starts.

"Charles, Charles Xavier. A pleasure to meet you."


	2. Welcome to West Chester

Chapter 2: Welcome in West Chester

"Well, up there is the restroom. It's good to know where the restroom is. When you need it... to pee, to wash your hands or just to hide."

Charles would love to kick his own ass, because he knew that he was talking rubbish.

"Do you hide yourself sometimes in the restroom?" Erik looked puzzled.

"No, no... oh... well, jeh sometimes. But that doesn't matter now. Up there are the rooms for science. They are well-provided with everything. Microscopes, magnets, illustrative material, various elements like potassium, caesium, zinc, azotic -"

"You like science, don't you?" Erik asked.

Charles blushed without reason.

"Yeah I do. I guess I do. What do you like the most?"

"I guess I like sports, history and everything that has to do with language."

"Oh then you'll enjoy the after-school activities. You can learn spanish, french, italian and even japanese I guess."

"Do you join some of these didactic communities?"

"I join the french community. My mother wanted me to learn it."

"Tu n'aime pas la langue Française?" asked in french.

"Je préfère anglais ou russe."

"Do you speak russian?" Erik was impressed.

"Only the bare necessities. Wich second language do you speak?"

"Oh I can speak french, spanish, hebrew, polish and... oh ... of course german."

Charles was amazed.

"Wow you really like languages. How did you learn german? I heard it should be one of the heaviest languages to learn. Because of the grammar."

"So schwer ist das gar nicht. Jedenfalls für niemanden der in Deutschland geboren wurde." Erik smirked.

"Excuse me?" Charles was puzzled.

"I said that it's not this hard to learn for someone who's from Germany."

"Oh you're from Germany. How long do you live in the USA?"

"My familie moved to NY three weeks ago. My father is banker and we had to move from North Rhine-Westphalia to NY. But you're neither from North America aren't you? You've got a british accent."

"Yes, actually I'm from England."

"And why do you live in NY?"

"It's because of my stepfather. He's from NY and as my mother wedded him we moved from London to NY."

"I hate you Charles," a pink haired girl brushed past.

Erik was confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Just my sister. She's a bit mad."

"She's pink," Erik added.

"Yes, and she blames me for it."

"It sounds like a funny story." Erik smiled.

"Well... not guite. Maybe I'll tell you someday."

"I hope you'll."

Charles looked up in Eriks face and smiled back.

He had to admit, that Erik was kinda likable. Maybe Mister Kelly will be right and they could become friends. Sometimes Charles wished for a male friend between all the girls. It was not like Charles was unsatisfied with his friends but sometimes it was kinda strange.

He remembered days when they sat together in the mall and talked about "Who's the sexiest boy at school." Charles always felt a bit feminised.

"Hey fag! Yeah you! Cocksucker Xavier! Who's your boyfriend?"

In a corner of the large room Charles could see Sebastian and his team. Sebastian was the most popular boy at school. Just because he was the quarterback of the schoolteam.

Next to him Charles saw Azazel, Janos and two cheerleaders named Emma and Angel.

Charles blushed when he heard the nicknames Sebastian gave him.

"Hey shitdick I'm talking to you!"

Cowed by his shouts Charles stared at the ground.

"Who's that guy?" Erik questioned quiet.

"It's Sebastian. Sebastian Shaw. He's the quarterback of the hellfire schoolteam."

"And why does he talk to you like that?"

"Because I'm not in the footballteam. I'm not a sportsman. They call me nerd."

"But you're not... gay?"

"No, no I'm not. I like girls. Absolutely. Girls are great. Pretty, sexy with their...hair and their...ähm... breasts," Charles answered.

"Hey Sucker answer me!" Sebastian shouted.

"Just ignore him," Charles whispered and tried to avoid a meeting with Sebastian, but the quarterback and his footballfriends came up to them.

Sebastian pushed Charles shoulder.

"When I ask you someting you have to answer me you little jerk."

He pushed Charles again, but Charles kept his sight on his own feet.

"Answer me!"

As Shaw slapped Charles face with the flat of his hand and Charles closed his eyes in pain he heard a scream.

"What the fuck! Who do you think you are?" Sebastian shouted at Erik and held his own bleeding nose covered with his hands.

Charles was confused. He opened his eyes and looked at Erik who stood next to Charles with a clenched hand. Charles could saw traces of blood on Eriks skin.

"Never slap him again or the next thing what's going to hurt are your nuts," Erik growled angry.

First Charles thought Sebastians friends would beat Erik up but they didn't.

"I swear next time you're dead," Sebastian shouted and walked away with his team.

"Are you ok?" Erik looked at Charles in concern and touched the part of his face which still hurted a little. A tingling feeling rushed through Charles stomach.

"I'm ok. It's ok. Does not even hurt," Charles smiled shy. "Thank you Erik."

Erik let up on Charles.

"You're welcome Charles."

"You're pretty brave," Charles said.

"Does nobody here give him contra?"

"No nobody. They all are afraid of him."

"Well...but you shouldn't let someone treat you like a dog." Erik said and his expression became serious.

"What can I do? I'm not tall, I'm not strong. I'm just Charles Xavier."

"I'm not that tall and strong neither," Erik started but was cut off by Charles.

"C'mon! I guess you are at least 6 feet and nobody can ignore your biceps. Compared to you I'm a weak dwarf."

Erik blushed subtle and he smiled.

"But you're a smart dwarf," he joked and Charles started to laugh.


	3. Girlsday

Chapter 3: Girlsday

Moira: "Do you already knwo what Scott is planing for your anniversary?"

Jean took a gulp of her coke and shook her head.

"Something romantically I hope." She smiled happily.

"Candlelightdinner, a walk in the park at midnight or maybe even a shorttrip on his motorbicycle to the beach." Ororo romanticized with glasslike eyes.

"I wish I had ha boyfriend too." Moria was a bit jealous of Jean. She was so pretty and so talented. Boys loved her.

"You could have, you're damn pretty with your bigh brown bambi-eyes," Jean said and smiled at her friend.

"Oh no, boys don't really like me. They are interested in other types of girls like Emma Frost for example. And when they are interested they are not my type."

"Hank", Ororo said and smiled. "But I think his flirting was sweet. He was so nervous."

"Hank, yes Hank. He's sweet but he's... he's a typical nerd and I would prefer a guy you can have fun with." Moira really liked Hank.

"Ok, then we need someone you can have fun with. Who could that be? I'm open for your ideas." Jean said.

"What's about Sean. He's sweet," Ororo mentioned.

"Sean? Are you kidding? He is at least 2 years younger than I am."

"And Logan? He's damn hot." Jean knew that Moira had a crush on him.

"No my parents would mind if I go out with him."

"What's about the new one. What was his name again Charles?" Jean faced Charles who sat on his chair in silence. He felt so uncomfortable right now.

"Erik. You mean Erik I guess." He answered quiet.

"Yes, Erik! Why don't you ask him for a date. He's hot. Damn hot."

"Oh yes he is. With his strong arms and his grey eyes." Ororo smiled in a rapture.

"Charles you know him don't you. Why don't you aks him to join us?" Jean asked and Charles swallowed up his milkshake.

"Well...ähm... I don't really know him. I just was his guide today to show him around the school."

"C'mon Charlie. You would do Moira a favor." Moira blushed.

"Don't call me that," Charles complained.

"Please Charles. It's a friendly turn."

Charles hesitated.

"Well, ok. I could ask him."

"Great! Invite him for the weekend."

"What are we going to do at the weekend?" Charles looked puzzled.

"It's Scotts birthday. Do you already forgot? His parents are in Boston."

"Oh yes... Scotts birthday." Charles totally got it out off his mind.

"You'll come to his party won't you?" Jean asked serious.

"Yes, yes I will." But actually Charles was not interested.

"You've to come! I've got a little surprise for you."

Charles faced Jean quizzically.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"A good one." Jean answered.

"Tell me."

"It wouldn't be a surprise when I would."

"Jean you really should tell him," Ororo said.

"Well, ok. Do you remember my cousin Ashley?"

"Jeah... the girl with the short hairstyle who fell in the pool on your 16th birthday."

"Exactly. Well she said that she thinks that you're sweet and she would like to know you better. And that's why I invited her to Scotts Birthday."

"So, your cousin will be my surprise?" Charles did not fall for this idea.

"Yes. Give it a try. She's adorable and you two would match perfectly together. She likes science and her favourite book is also Hamlet."

"Wow, I guess I should ask her if she will marry me because of her favourite book."

"Charles. Please. You'll like her."

Charles gave up hope.

"Ok, I'll give her a try."

"Brilliant!"

Charles wasn't this enthusiastic. He was not interested in dating Jeans cousin. Yes, she was pretty. Short brown Hair, brown eyes and a sweet doll's face, but she wasn't Charles type. Charles preferred... well, Charles wasn't sure what was exactly his type of girl. He'd never thought about it.

"But you should dress yourself a little ... well, more modern." Jean said and smirked.

"What's so wrong with my style?"

"You're dressed like a professor," Ororo said and took a gulp of her coke.

"It's just respectable," he retorted.

"It's old-fashioned Charles. It's 2011! We should go shopping."

"Wait, what do you mean with "WE"?" Charles expected something not so enjoyable.

"We! You, Ororo, Moira and me. We coul show you what to buy."

"We're girls. You couldn't have a better consultantteam." Moira smiled.

"I don't need a consulting!" he complained.

"Oh Charles that's all you need!"

"Come out Charlie!" Jean said pleadingly.

"No! I won't come out. It's horrible. It's pink!"

"It's light pink. Pastel colors suits you."

Jean torn open the changing cubicle.

"Hey, you look great."

"Ow you're so sweet."

"Yes, that's all I ever wanted. To look sweet."

Charles stood there in a light pink polo shirt and withe cloth pants.

"That's fashionable," Moira said.

"No, it's gay." Charles mumbled

"It's not! It's hot. You look like a male model. Now you just need a new haircut."

Charles eyes widened in horror.


	4. It's not a date

Chapter 4: It's not a date

"The history of the United States traditionally starts with the Declaration of Independence in the year 1776, but its territory was occupied first by the Native Americans since prehistoric times and then also by European colonists who followed the voyages of Christopher Columbus starting in 1492. "

Charles tried not to fell asleep as he listened to Mister Srykers lesson about american history.

"The largest settlements were by the English on the East Coast, starting in 1607. By the 1770s the Thirteen Colonies contained two and half million people, were prosperous, and had developed their own political and legal systems. The British government's threat to American self-government led to war in 1775 and the Declaration of Independence in 1776."

His eyelids felt so heavy.

"Sometimes I'm not sure if he just read wikipedia articles to us." Moira whispered.

Charles smiled at her as suddenly something hit the back of his head. He turned around in expectation to face some of Shaws friends who tried to bully him again. But all he saw was a pair of grey eyes which gave him a wink.

Erik sat in the row behind him next to a girl who stared at him like she'd seen a god. Admiring and romanticizing. Charles didn't like her expression for any reason. He looked down on the floor and took up a pellet of paper. He opened it and read.

'New style? You look good."

Charles blushed and took his pen to answer.

'Thx. The girls thought I need a new style and forced me to go shopping with them. It was horrible.'

"Ask him," Moira whispered.

"Ask him what?"

"Weekend. Scotts Party."

"Yeah, ok. Chill down."

'Would you like to join a party at weekend. A friend of mine will celebrate his birthday.'

Charles crumpled the paper and threw it behind him over his shoulder.

"Did you invited him?" Moira was interested.

"Yeh I told you I will."

"What do you think he will answer?"

"I don't know. I'm not jesus." Charles answered and was hit again at the back of his head. He turned around.

"Sorry" Erik whispered.

"It's ok." Charles whispered back.

'So you joined a girlsday. I didn't want a swap with you. Weekend hm? Is it a kind of date? ;) No, I'm just kidding. But I would like to go with you on someones birthday I've never met.'

Charles blushed in a dark red colour.

"What's wrong? What's his answer?" Moira tried to catch a sight on the paper but Charles turned it around.

"He said yes. He'll join us."

Moira smiled happily.

'No it's not a date. (Hahaha). The girls just wondered if you would like to join us. Scott is one of my friends boyfriend. He's a footballplayer, but he's ok.'

Charles threw the paper at Erik.

"Mister Xavier! Can you repeat my last sentence?"

"You said that slavery of Africans was abolished in the North, but heavy world demand for cotton let it flourish in the Southern states." Charles answered quickly.

"Correct Mister Xavier," Stryker looked at him in suspicion.

"How did you knew?" Moira whispered.

"I commit the wikipedia article to memory."

Moira giggled.

"You're really a nerd."

Next time the paper landed on Charles desk.

'We can talk in the break. Will you wait for me?'

Charles took his pen again and wrote down 'I'll wait for you.'

"Charles, hurry up." Moira said and wanted to leave the class.

"Don't wait for me Moira. I'll follow with Erik," he said as the bell rang for the break.

Moira looked puzzled but left the room.

"Hey Charles. So your friends want me to join their party."

Erik stood behind him and smiled friendly. He was so tall that Charles had to look up.

"Yes. They would like to get to know you."

"And the girl with the brown hair. Was that your girlfriend?"

"No, oh no. That was just Moira. She's a friend of mine but not my girlfriend."

Charles pulled up his heavy rucksack.

"Oh let me carry this for you."

Erik took the bag over his shoulder.

"Ähm... thank you."

"And who's your girlfriend?" Erik asked.

"I don't have one."

"Why not?" the taller one questioned and they left the room together.

"I don't know. I guess I did not met the right one until now."

"Did you had a girlfriend in Germany?" Charls faced Erik who looked down. His cheeks were covered with a light red colour.

"I wouldn't call it girlfriend."

Charles thought that it would be better not to ask him out about it and they made their way down to the cafeteria in silence.

"Charles do you like movies?"

"Ähm... yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there is this movie in the cinema today. Called Xmen - First Class. It's about superheros. An action movie. Would you like to join me this evening?"

Charles really liked the idea to go out with Erik.

"Oh yes, that's sounds great...oh wait... my sister. I'm her babysitter today."

"What a pity."

"But I could ask her if she would like to join us. She loves movies. And actually she's a really nice and friendly girl. At least 15% of the day."

"Yes, sounds great."


	5. My annoying sister

Chapter 5: My annoying sister

"Raven?" Charles shouted as he arrived the maison.

"Raven are you at home?"

"Misses Raven is upstairs in her room mister Charles."

The maid said. She stood in the livin groom and cleaned up the sportawards of Kurt with a duster.

"Thank you madam," Charles said and made his way upstairs. He knocked on Ravens bedroom door but nobody answered. He knocked again.

"Raven are you in there?" He asked and entered the room carefully.

Raven sat on her canoby bed, headphones on her ears while she varnished her toenails with a pink nail polish.

"Raven!" Charles shouted and caught Ravens attention. She took of the headphones.

"Can't you knock the fucking door? It's my room. A little respect to my privacy." She complained.

"I did, but you didn't hear it because of this awful loud music."

"It's not awful. It's Lady Gaga."

"Yes, that's what I said. Awful."

"What ever mister Mozart. What do you want?"

"I want to go out tonight -' he started but Raven interrupted.

"You can't. You're my 'Babysitter'."

"Yes I know that's why I want you to come with me. I wanted to go to the cinema with Erik. It's a action movie. You like movies don't you?"

"Yes I do but give me one reason why I should do you a favor." She said and moved on with her nail polish.

"Because I'm your brother!"

"I said you should give me a reason." She repeated.

"20 Dollar." Charles offered.

"A real reason Charles."

"40 Dollar."

"That's a reason. Yes ok, I'll go out with you and that guy. But you'll pay my ticket and the popcorn." She said in a calm tone.

"Ok, we'll leave at 7 O'clock p.m." He said and wanted to go to his own room.

"Charles?"

"Yes?" He turned around again.

"Who's Erik? Is he hot?" Ravend asked.

"What? Hot? Raven! You're 14! Don't ask silly questions."

"C'mon! Is he hot or isn't he?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Yes, he's quite handsome."

"And he's single?" Raven pressed Charles.

"God Raven. What do you care? You're pretty to young for him."

"It was just a question."

"Girls." Charles turned around and left her room. He needed a shower.

It was 6:30 as Charles stood in his bedroom infront of his mirrored wardrobe. He took one of the shirts Jean and the others choiced for him and dressed. But he wasn't satisfied with it. On his mind the red did not suited him very well. He took another shirt but wasn't satisfied neither. He tried four or five of his new shirts and at least he choiced a light blue one. He needed to hurry up. His hair was not done until now. He went to the bathroom and tried to style his hair with the hair gel he brought yesterday. But he was too clumsy for it.

"What are you doing?" Raven stood in the door.

"Trying not to look like pillock." He answered.

"Let me help you. That's horrible."

Raven took the hair gel and styled his brothers hair.

"That's nice. You look good Charles but why do you look this good? I thought it's just you, Erik and me. Or is there a girl?"

"No there's not."

"So, do you make yourself so handsom for Erik?" She asked and smirked.

"What? No! Raven, what are you talking? Why should I try to be attractiv for him?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"Either there's a girl or you're trying to impress that guy. "

"I'm not gay Raven. You should know that."

"How am I supposed to know? Because of this immense number of girls you're dating... not."

"Raven Go!" Charles said forceful.

"Ok, ok..." She turned around. "But Charles?"

"What?"

"It's 7:10." She said and walked away.

"Fuck!" Charles didn't noticed the time was runnig by this fast.

"Hey Erik!" Charles shouted from the other side of the street and caught Eriks attention.

Erik waved at him. "Hey!"

They crossed the street and Raven smiled. "Now I know why you're trying to be attractive. He's damn hot." She whispered.

"Raven shut up."

They reached Erik and Raven put out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Raven."

Erik shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Erik."

"We need to hurry the movie starts in 10 minutes." Erik said.

"Yes I'm sorry about the delay." Charles answered.

"Charles needed too much time in the bathroom to make himself more attr-"

She was interrupted by Charles elbow which gave her a push.

"I just forgotten the time." He smiled. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok at least you're here," Erik smiled.

"Yes, I'm here."

"And you look good." Erik said and it made charles bashful.

Raven laughed out loud and made her way to the entry under the murderous sights of Charles.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh she's just gone mad. Puberty you know." Charles said and Erik nodded.

Charles was sure that the movie was interesting but he couldn't really concentrate on the plot. There were these guys with mutations who tryed to save something. Sometimes he caught pieces of the dialogues. He did not really knew why Eriks presence made him so nervous. He just sat next to him and looked to the screen.

When Charles was sure he would not noticed he gave him a sight out of the corner of his eye. Erik had a handsome face. A masculine jaw, a straight nose, flawless skin, a well formed mouth and om my god the most beautiful eyes Charles had ever seen.

"Are you ok Charles?"

Charles blushed abruptly. He hadn't noticed that Erik faced him. He turned his sight away to the screen.

"Yes, everything's fine. Great movie," he spluttered.

Minutes passed but suddenly he could feel a soft touch on his hand.

Eriks pinky stroked his one with shyness. Charles did not move. He couldn't. He was frozen by Eriks touch.

He felt Eriks little finger on his hand and a tickling feeling in his stomach that caught his breath.


	6. What do you feel?

Chapter 6: What do you feel?

"Charles?" Raven asked as they were on their way home.

"What's up?"

"You really like him don't you?" Her tone was serious.

Charles did not answered immediately and bit his bottom lip.

"Maybe. Don't know. Confused," he spluttered.

"It's ok. I don't mind if you're gay." She said and nipped his arm softly.

"It's not that I'm gay just because I like him Raven, cos I'm not gay."

"Charles, don't try to hide. I mean it's 2011 not 1900. It's ok to be gay."

"Raven as I said already. I'm N.O.T gay." Charles answered forcefully.

"So you're not? And why do you like him? Why do you dress for him? Charles, what do you feel?"

"Stop hassling me!" he shouted and speeded his walk.

"You can tell me Charles, I'm your sister. Just trust me."

"There's nothing to tell Raven and now keep your mouth shut."

"I guess he likes you too," Raven said and Charles stopped suddenly.

"Raven. I really do not want to talk about Erik right now ok?"

He continued walking.

"Ok, ok. I got it."

They spend the next minutes in silence.

"You need a hairdresser. You're still pink." Charles said as he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Oh I think I'll stay pink," Raven smiled.

"Why? Yesterday you blamed me and told me you hate me."

"Well... there's these boy you know. He said he likes it."

"Which boy?"

"His name is Hank." she answered.

"Hank McCoy?"

"Yep, you know him don't you?"

"He's my science partner. Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

"He's 15 Charles. He's not too old for me."

"Hm? He's just 15? But he's in my grade." Charles looked puzzled.

"Yep, he's a genius."

"I noticed that. He's really clever."

"So you like him?"

"Yes, Hank is ok. I just didn't expect that you like `nerds'."

"What else did you expected?"

"Don't know. Boys who are a bit more popular. Surfers."

"Surfers Charles? In NY?"

"A sportsman."

"Sportsmen are stupid."

Charles smiled at his sister.

"I totally agree."

"But if you think that Hank and I don't match together and you don't want Erik I could ask him for a date."

"He's definitive too old for you." Charles said.

"He's 17. There are just 3 years that separate us," Raven smiled innocently.

"Too much."

"You should say that because you want him for your own."

"Raven, don't start again."

"I'm right aren't I?"

They arrived at the maison and Charles opened the door with his key.

"You're not. Do what ever you want to do. I don't care." He said, entered the house and made his way upstairs.

"Ok, than I'll ask him tomorrow for a date."

"Do it." Charles walked in his bedroom out of Ravens sight and locked his door behind him.

He plopped on his bed and fell over on his back. For several moments he just stared at the ceiling and thought about the past evening.

"What do you feel?" he repeated Ravens question.

"I don't know. I like him. Maybe a little too much. But I'm not in love with him or something. I'm not gay. I like girls. They are pretty. Moira is pretty. Ororo is pretty and Jean ist pretty too."

Suddenly a sound came out of his pocket and Charles took out his mobile phone.

'One message`

Charles opened the message.

`Hey it's me. I hope you arrived safely at home. I just wanted to say that I enjoyed your company today. Thank you for that. Should I pick you up morning? Just tell me the time and I'll be there. Erik.`

Charles groaned. Scotts bloody birthay. It totally got out of his mind again. But Jean expected him to come because of Ashley. Ashley. That was Charles solution. He just needed to fall in love with her to proof that he was not gay.

'8 p.m. It's Chestnut Terrace. You can't miss it. It's the only building in the street. '

That was all Charles wrote. He did not want Erik to know how much he enjoyed his company too. Especially the touching part. That was what Charles was worried about. He really loved it when Erik did that.

Deep in thoughts about Erik he fell asleep.


	7. Shalalalala kiss the girl

Chapter 7: Shalalalala kiss the girl

The doorbell rang.

"Good evening. You must be mister Lensherr. Mister Charles told me you would come," the maid said.

Erik entered and glanced around. He was impressed.

Charles walked downstairs as he faced Erik.

"Hey Erik. You're on time. It's one of the german virtues isn't it? Punctuality?" Charles smiled.

"Charles das ist unglaublich."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I said it's awesome."

"What? The home decoration?"

"Everything. I mean I live in prosperity but that is impressive."

"It's just a house. I would prefer a smaller home."

"Hi Erik!" A sweet voice resounded through the room.

Raven stood behind Charles.

"Hi Raven, will you join us today?" Erik asked.

"No she won't" Charles answered for her

"Oh I will." Raven said and smiled at her brother.

"You will?" Charles questioned.

"Yes I will." She repeated.

"But you're not invited."

"But Hank is. I'm his date for the evening. He'll arrive in 30 minutes."

Charles was unamazed.

"If I'll catch you while you're drinking beer I swear I'll ground you." Charles said.

"Don't act like my father. You're not Kurt."

"Fortunately I'm not. C'mon Erik. We can go."

Charles took his keys from the commode.

"See you Raven," Erik said and left with Charles.

Charles started to make his way down the driveway.

"Charles? Where are you going?", Erik asked and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

Erik threw a motorcycle helmet at him.

"We'll drive. It's faster than walking."

"Can you drive that?" Charles asked and eyeballed the motorcycle.

"No Charles. Of course I can't. I just pushed it the whole way up to here to look cool."

"No I mean are you allowed to drive a motorcycle?"

"Yes, I made my driver licence. C'mon take a seat my friend." Erik said and leaped onto the motorcycle.

"Where?" Charles questioned.

"Behind me moron."

Charles leaped onto the motorcycle and sat behind Erik.

"I'm not a moron."

"Sometimes you are. But a sweet one." Erik said and took Charles hands to put them around his body. Charles blushed heavy and he was happy that Erik could not see it.

"Hold your hat!" Erik said and started the vehicle with a humming noise.

The trip was short but not short enough. Almost 5 minutes Charles body was pressed on Eriks.

He could feel his heartbeat through Eriks letherjacket. He could smell his perfume. It was delightful and made his heart flittering.

As they arrived at Scotts house the party was already in progress.

Erik parked the motorcycle under a tree and they made their way to the entry.

"Charles. I'm glad that you're already here," Jean said when they stood in the living room.

"And that's Erik right?" She hold out her hand and Erik shook it.

"Correct. And you're Jean?"

"Yep, Jean Grey. May I introduce you too someone?"

"Feel free." Erik said and Jean leaded him to Moira.

"That's our little sweetheart Moira MacTaggert."

"Hi Erik," Moira said and put on her sweetest smile.

"Yes, you're the girl next to Charles in my history class."

"Yeh, that's me."

"Please enterain yourself for a while. I need to kidnap Charlie for his `surprise`," Jean said and took Charles hand. Erik looked puzzled as Charles and Jean walked away.

"Surprise? I thought it's the birthday of...ähm... what was his name again? Scott?"

"Oh yes. Jean just want to set Charles up with her cousin Ashley." Moira answered.

"May I offer you a drink. We've got beer, vodka, tequila, rum -"

"A beer would be nice," Erik said and smiled sadly.

Moira vanished in the kitchen and Erik keeped his sight on the door. The door Charles walked through some minutes ago with Jean.

"Charles you remember my cousin Ashley?"

Ashley smiled shyly and waved her hand.

"Hi Charles, nice to see you again."

"Hey Ashley. How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Fine."

Charles did not really knew what to say.

"Well... Charlie beer and all the stuff is in the kitchen. Make yourself at home."

With these words Jean vanished and let Charles alone with Ashley.

Ashley was sweet. Graceful with her white summer dress.

"Jean told me you would like to study biology when you've finished school?"

"Genetics actually."

"Ow that's interesting. I thought about a chemistry study."

"A good choice."

The time passed slowly by and Charles had to admit that Ashley was sweet, clever, friendly and... utterly boring. While she talked about literature, art and music Charles emptied one bottle of beer after another.

"And what's your favourite symphony?" she asked and took a gulp of her glass.

"Voices of spring by Strauss." Charles answered and emptied his bottle.

"Oh yes, that's a good one."

Charles felt the alcohol in his head. He wondered what Erik is doing and looked around. But Erik wasn't there.

"The transitions from slow to speed is great."

"Yes it is."

Erik sat with Moira on the garden swing and they played a drinking game.

Moira laughed loudly.

"Oh no! I can't do that! I'm so pissed."

"You lost the game so you've to drink. Respect the rules Moira," Erik laughed too.

"Ok, ok, but next time you'll lose." She licked the salt of her hand, swallowed the tequila and bit the lime.

"That's disgusting." She said and her grimace made Erik laugh just louder.

Erik liked Moira. She really could become one of his friends.

"But Moira?"

"What's up?"

"The tequila is empty."

"But we didn't drink the whole bottle don't we?"

"Well... we did I think." Erik felt dizzy.

"Than it's time for a coke. Do you want one?"

"Yep, but stay. I'll go into the kitchen," he answered and walked away with awkward steps.

He wondered what Charles was doing and looked around but Charles wasn't there.

There was a hint of jealousy in his chest when he thought about Charles flirting with a girl.

Charles couldn't stand it any longer. He would never fall in love with Ashley but at least he could kiss her to proof that he likes to kiss a girl instead of a boy.

"Ashley?" He asked and interrupted her in one of her monologues.

"Yes Charles?"

"Do you like me?" Ashley blushed and her sight hit the floor.

"Yes I do."

That was all Charles wanted to hear. It was his invitation.

He took her head in his hands and kissed her mouth. Ashleys eyes fluttered and she put his arms around Charles neck.

Charles couldn't really discribe the feeling. It was wet and unfamiliar.

It was ok, not really enjoyable but ok. He wondered if kissing Erik would feel better.

Kissing Erik on his bloody perfect lips. Stroking through Eriks damn blond hair. Nestling at his warm body and smelling his masculine perfume.

Charles cringed and disconnected their lips.


	8. Love me tender

Chapter 8: Love me tender

Erik wouldn't say that it was heartbreaking to see Charles kissing a girl in the front garden, but it was disappointing. A little hurting maybe. He watched them kissing through the kitchen window and his chest tightened. Ok, maybe Erik would say it was heartbreaking to see Charles kissing a girl. He knew that it was childish. He met Charles just two days ago in the principal office. Charles in his sweet cardigan, with the brown cord pants and his tousled hair. The first time he saw these bright blue eyes...

"Fuck," Erik whispered.

It wasn't a problem for him to have a crush on a guy, but to have a crush on a straight guy was definitely a problem.

"Fucking fuck, fuck fucking bullshit," he cursed and turned around because he couldn't stand the picture of Charles and Ashley any longer.

"What's wrong Erik?" Moira asked and entered the room.

"Nothing, everything's ok."

"Ow how sweet. Look up there!" Moira squeaked and Erik knew that she had noticed Charles through the windown.

"Jean your plan did work!" she yelled into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked and went hand in hand with Scott into the kitchen.

"Look. Charles is kissing Ashley."

Moira gave Jean a high five.

Unnoticeable for everyone Erik left the kitchen and took a bottle of rum with him.

Charles disconnected their lips and stared in Ahleys eyes.

"I'm sorry" he spluttered and ran away.

Ashley stood there and watched him leaving.

"Charles what's wrong?" Jean asked as Charles rushed by but he did not answered.

He ignored everything around him and walked upstairs.

He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Alle he needed was space and peace.

Silence to think about the feelings his bloody heart felt. Feelings he didn't like.

He opened a door to a room and locked him inside.

He smashed his head against the wood.

"Damn you Charles." He said to himself and smashed his head again.

"Are you ok?" The voice behind him was calm. A little puzzled.

Terrified Charles turned around and faced the last person he wanted to see.

His first thought was escape but he did not move.

"Charles?" Erik asked. He sat on a large bed covered with a blue bed cover and viewed Charles with worry.

"Yeah... fine. I'm fine. What do you do here?"

"I just needed some time for myself" Erik took a gulp out of the bottle.

"Ok... than I'll leave you alone," Charles said and wanted to leave.

"Why are you here? I mean... what's about your girl downstairs." Erik asked.

"She's not my girl." Charles answer was irritable.

"I'm sorry."

Charles groaned.

"No, it's ok. She's just not my girl."

"And why did you kiss her?"

Charles shook his shoulders.

"I don't know." He lied and let himself plop on the bed next to Erik.

"Do you like her?" Erik wished the answere would be 'no, I don't'.

"Yes. I like her. She's sweet." Heartbreaking feelings.

"But not this way." For Erik it was a ride on the rollercoaster. Up and down.

"Rum?" He asked and offered the bottle.

Charles took it and swallowed the alcohol.

"It's disgusting. How can you drink that?" He said and faced Erik.

"I'm so fucking pissed. I don't taste the alcohol anymore."

"Than you should stop drinking my friend." Charles fell over on his back and watched the roof.

"C'mon Charles. What's wrong." Erik could see that Charles wasn't in a very good mood.

"Nothing. It's not important right now." Charles closed his eyes.

Erik layed down and looked in Charles face. He was so damn handsome with his fine jaw, his sweet nose and his perfect lips. Kissable, red lips.

Erik leaded his hand to Charles face and stroked his cheek carefully.

As Charles opened his eyes and looked confuesd he bit his own bottom lip.

He knew he should stop touching Charles but he couldn't. He did not want to.

Charles turned his face in his direction.

"Erik?" His voice was trembling.

Erik closed in and let his fingers move through Charles hair.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and made Charles blush who felt so nevous.

He loved the feeling of Eriks fingers running through his hair but these closeness made him shiver.

"Erik, I...I..." he wasn't able to speak. He didn't know what to say.

Erik hushed him. "Don't say a word Charles."

The German took Charles face between his hands and passed the gap between their lips.

A deep groan escaped his throat as he felt Charles lips on his own.

The touch was shy and soft at first but it changed into a tender and challenging kiss as Charles pulled his arms around Eriks neck.

It felt wrong, but Charles enjoyed it so much. The tickling feeling in his stomach.

Eriks lips on his own. Warm and full of want and desire.

It was so much better than kissing Ashley. Much better.


	9. Honeybears and sweethearts

Chapter 9: Honeybears and sweethearts

"Wake up honeybear!" Raven yelled through the closed bedroom door.

Charles opened his eyes and was blinded by the morning light that shined through the open window.

"Wazzup?" He asked with a cracked voice. His headache was horrible. It felt like if 1000 sharp knife would punish his brain.

"Erik's waiting in the living room for you," she warbled obviously in a very good mood.

"Erik?" Pictures of the past evening ran through his head. Two boys kissing on a bed. Naked skin that rubbed on his chest and Eriks thrilling noise as he got off.

"Oh my god." Charles lifted his hands over his face. "What have I done?"

"Sweetheart stand up!" Ravend sang.

'I guess I've a bloody crush on you.' Erik had wishpered in his ear. 'You're amazing.'

"Charlie darling he's waiting." Charles coulnd't see Ravens wide smile on her face as he got up.

It was not necessary to dress. He still wore his clothes from yesterday. Even his shoes.

He opened the door and faced a very happy Raven.

"Don't call me Charlie ever again."

"May I ask you if you can recognize the past evening?"

Charles nodded.

"Most of it I guess why?"

"Because your superlover is waiting downstairs."

"My what?" Charles was puzzled. How did she know?

"Isn't he your boyfriend now, is he?"

"What? No he' not. Why should he?"

"Because you two petted."

"How do you know?" Charles had a bad, very bad feeling in his stomach.

"Everybody know!"

Charles face went white and shocked.

"C'mon you two were kissing in the kitchen after you left the room of Scotts parents. And I really don't want to know what you've done in there... oh wait...actually I want to know. Tell me every detail, except the getting-lay-part."

Charles didn't knew what she was talking about. The last memorie was Erik talking to him that he has a crush on him. He did not even knew how he went home.

"I didn't layed anyone yesterday."

"You didn't. I thought you did."

"No...I...We...god damn Raven. It was just kissing. More or less."

"Well. Doesn't matter now. But it was so damn cute to see you sharing a kiss with Erik Lensherr."

"Keep your mouth shut, I'll go down to Erik. Did he said what he want?"

"To get layed maybe," she smirked.

"Raven you're impossible."

With these words he left his sister on his bedroom door and went down stairs.

His heart fluttered in nervousness.

"Hey Charles." Eriks voice was calm and his cheeks were covered with a blush.

There he stood at the chimney with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey." Just wone word. Nothing else. Charles did not even moved. He just stood in the doorframe and viewed Erik.

"How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Fine."

"Already sober again?" Erik asked and a short smile rushed in his lips.

"Yes, sober. Just a little headache."

A tense silence overcame them and they just looked in the eyes of the other ti figure out what they were thinking.

"Ähm...do you remember yesterday?" Erik asked and his blush became even more red.

"Yes. Most of it."

"Ok, do you still know that I...well..."

"That you kissed me?"

Erik nodded and faced his own feet.

"Yeah, I remember that. Have we done something else? I mean something more intimate."

"A kind of. I mean we didn't sleep with each other. I was just...well... hanky-panky."

"Ow than..." Charles was a little ashamed. "Why are you here?"

Erik faced him again and bit his bottom lip.

"I just wanted to make sure that we're still friends after-"

"Dou you really have a crush on me?" Charles interrupted him.

Erik became silent.

"Tell me. Was it just a statement of a drunk or was it the truth?"

Charles wanted to know. He needed to know.

"When I'll tell you know that I meant it as I said, no matter drunk or sober, will that change something between us?"

Erik was just confused and afraid. And he hated it to be afraid. But he did not want to loose Charles. Three days of knowing each other aside, but Charles became a friend and he never really had friends. Charles was special. He was loveable, taking, sweet, he was everything Erik liked about people. Clever, charming, considerate.

"Yes, that would change a lot."

Great. Erik hated himself for doing stupid things everytime he meets his good old mexican friend the Tequila.

"Then I'll rather say that I didn't meant it and it was just a statement of a drunk."

Sadly his eyes gleamed at Charles. The colour of his iris shined silver like metal instead of grey like a cloudy day.

Charles smiled happily and closed the distace between them.

He pulled his arms aroud Eriks neck and pressed his lips onto Eriks.

The metal coloured eyes widened in confusion and his body strained but it didn't took long that his eyelids began to flutter till they were closed.

Erik relaxed and leaned into the kiss with all tenderness he could give.

His armes wrapped around charles body and he pulled him closer.

He was warm and soft.

"I tried to deny but I guess I've a crush on you too," Charles whispered against his lips and kissed them again.

Erik thought it was funny. All the time he complained about his loneliness and his stupid life but suddenly something good happened to him and all he felt was just confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked breathless from kissing all the time.

"I mean that I would like to be more than just a fried for you."

Incredulous he eyeballed the smaller boy in his embrace.

"I guess I can arrange that."

They were kissing until Raven came in and "awwwed" them.

"Raven go!"

"No, it's better than a movie. But don't mind me. Go on, I'll be quiet."

She answered and let herself fell on the couch.

"Raven we're not zoo animals. Don't watch us like that," Charles complained but never moved his eyes away from Eriks face.

"Oh but before I forget. Jean wanted to speak to you. And Moira. And Ororo. And again Jean. I guess she called nearly 6 or 7 times when you was still sleeping."

Charles watched her in surprise.

"Did she mentioned something special."

"No not exactly. Just something like 'Your brother is a fucking dumbass for breaking Ashleys heart'."

Charles stood on Jeans doorstep and felt the nervousness in his stomach as he rang the bell.

It didn't took long until the door was opened and he faced a very not amused Jean.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Charles." He tried to joke away his uncertainty.

"Very funny Charles. very funny. I just can't understand it. Why the hell do you kiss her first to run away for kissing Erik. He's a guy. You can't tell, that you was so drunk and didn't noticed what you was doing."

"First. I was drunk. Second. Ok, I kissed her but it was just a kiss. I didn't marry her. And third." Charles did not know how to say.

"What Charles?"

"Well I guess I've... no I guess is wrong. I have a crush on Erik."

Jean watched him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? A crush on Erik?"

Charles put his hands in his pocket.

"Well, he's sweet, handsome, charming and I...I really..."

"Your gay?"

"No, maybe, I don't know if I'm gay. But I know that I've a damn crush on Erik and he wants me too as his... boyfriend."

"Wow... ok. That's surprising."

"Yes, believe me. It was surprising for me too."

"Oh Charles. Why did you never mentioned that?"

"It happened so fast."


End file.
